


But Most Of All

by Nikki_Hoshi_17



Series: Above Everything [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Hoshi_17/pseuds/Nikki_Hoshi_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite popular belief, Dean did enjoy music other than classic rock. Don't get it wrong, he hates, and I mean absolutely HATES Sam's soft rock, but he likes the music Cas plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Most Of All

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this stuck in my head and had to get it out.  
> Also posted on my tumblr (loveandotherthingsiship)

Despite popular belief, Dean did enjoy music other than classic rock. Don't get it wrong, he hates, and I mean absolutely HATES Sam's soft rock, but he likes the music Cas plays. He likes to wake up in the morning to Cas dancing around to Coldplay, or cooking to Death Cab for Cutie. He likes when Cas cleans to The Black Keys, or when he works out to Panic! At The Disco. He definitely likes when they fuck to Maroon 5. But as much as he likes when Cas listen to those bands, he hates when he listens to the other ones.

He hates that right after a fight Cas will listen to The Fray because he's convinced that this is the time that he and Cas will really be over. He hates that when Cas is still angry at Dean for something he'll listen to Paramore because Cas is really fucking ridiculous sometimes. He hates that he'll get up at 4 or 5 to find Cas in the living room crying and listening to Mumford & Sons because it means that Cas had another nightmare about the things he's done as angel. He hates that when he is still mad at Cas that Cas will listen to Taylor fucking Swift because Cas is feeling all sad and sappy like a goddamn teenage girl. But even though he hates that this is what Cas listens to, there are things he loves that Cas will play.

He loves when Cas makes them dance to Steven Cravis because Cas will just stare at him likes he's the fucking world. He loves when they make out to Parachute because Cas just smiles the whole times because it means he got Dean to listen to sappy shit and not hate it. He loves when Cas is listening to Lady Gaga because that means that Cas is planning on doing something kinky later on. But most of all, he loves when Cas will play Led Zeppelin because it means he's thinking of the day they got married or when Lochan and Luna were born or when Niko learned the word angel and called Cas it or the day that they adopted Ava.

But most of all, he loves Cas.


End file.
